Thunder Bandicoot
by Dream the Fox
Summary: My OC story! OCs allowed!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Well then... how do we get him back?" asked Rai-Gin.

"We send someone after him," Devial growled.

"But who?" questioned Rai-Gin.

Meanwhile on an island I washed up. A golden mask with blue, red, green and yellow feathers on its top with purple eyes watched.

I groaned and set up and looked around. "W-Where am I?"

"You're on Dango Island."

I yelped and jumped back, before turning to who spoken. I saw the mask as it flow over to me.

"Who are you...?"

"Rika-Rika. I am the guarden of this island. And might I ask, who are you?"

"Thunder Bandicoot."

"Mmm... indeed you are a Bandicoot. Yet, human like as well. How?"

"Devial created me."

"So, you're one of his minions then?" asked Rika-Rika.

"Well.. yes.. but I swear to you, I'm good."

"Mmmm.. glad to hear that," Rika-Rika said.

"Ah, so that's what happened to you," Rika-Rika said after I was done telling him my story.

"Yep.. that's the story," I sighed.

"So, you're saying that you didn't want to be evil and help him take over the world, right?" the mask asked.

I nodded.

"Come with me Thunder. I have some friends I want you to meet," Rika-Rika said.

"Er.. okay?"

The mask's eyes began to glow and we were sent to another island. Wumpa Island.

"Where are we now?"

"Wumpa Island."

"Wumpa Island?"

"Yes. Now come."

Rika-Rika lead the way to a hut. It was brown and tall with glass windows. Three Bandicoots and another mask came out. Two of the three Bandicoots where orange with green eyes and that last one was brownish red with green eyes. The mask was brown with yellow eyes with red, blue, green, yellow and purple feathers on its head.

"Hello Crash, Coco, Crunch, Aku-Aku," said Rika-Rika.

"Hello Rika-Rika," they said back.

"Who's that?" asked Coco.

"This is Thunder," Rika-Rika said.

"Hi," I said.

"Hello. Name's Crash Bandicoot."

"And I'm Coco Bandicoot."

"Crunch Bandicoot here."

"Aku-Aku," added the other mask.

"Thunder is in need of help my friends," Rika-Rika told the Bandicoots and mask.

"Oh? What's wrong?" asked Crash.

Rika-Rika turned to me. "Tell 'em."

"Alright.." I said and began to tell my story to them.

After I was done, Crash, Coco, Crunch and Aku-Aku gasped.

"Holy shit! That's what happened to me!" Crash said in shock.

I blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah! Cortex wanted me to help him take over the world, but, I didn't wanna. So, I jumped out the window, came to N. Sanity Island, then here on Wumpa Island. Anyway, you're going through what I did. So, if I'm right, Davial will send some of his minions after you," Crash told me.

"Great..." I sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Just then, out of nowhere came a creature. I jumped back in shock. I knew this creature! It was the kangaroo that was in the cell next to mine!

"Wah! It's you!" I gasped.

"You know him?" Rika-Rika asked.

"Kinda. That kangaroo was in the cell next to mine back at Devial's lair."

"That be right. Name's Len, Kid. I'm Ripper Roo's cousin."

"Ripper Roo has a cousin?" gasped Crash.

"Corret."

"Oh my God..."

"Now, to get what I came for," Len said turning to me.

I growled and got ready to fight the crazy kangaroo, that was much like Ripper Roo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Len used his spin move on me. I jumped to one side, dodging.

"Missed!" I laughed.

"Not for long, kid!" he growled, and throw TNTs and NIRTOs at me. I yelped, dodging them all.

"HA!"

Len growled and kept throwing them. I kept dodging them. Before I knew it, I was trapped by all the TNT and NIRTO. My ears went down, as I looked at all the red and green boxs around me. He snickered evily.

"I told you," he said, laughing. "Now, you'll die."

"Die?"

"Yep."

I looked around, trying to figure out a way out of this. Then a thought hit me. I grinned at it, before I turned my green gaze to him.

"Alright, you got me," I told the green krangro.

The others looked shocked at this, like I was just as crazy as the purple animal infront of me, or some shit like that.

"So, you're giving up?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yep. You win."

"Smart kid," Len told, me and started to come closer. "Now, I can take you back easier."

When he was close enough, I used Thunderbolt on him. He yelped as he was zapped, and fell to the ground. I grinned, but there was still the problem of TMT and NIRTO all around me. I looked at my new friends for any help here.

"You guys going to help?"

Crash went over and get me out of the TNT and NIRTO trap. I nodded my thanks to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Damnit!" Devial yelled, slamming his fist on his deck. "That Bandicoot beat Len!"

"Why don't you let me or Stripes go and kill him?" Rai-Gin, who was a Raichu, that looked like N. Gin, said.

The evil short little man-

"Hey! Who you calling short little man?" he yelled at the writer.

_Well, you are. Just like Cortex._

"I am not!"

_Are too, Shorty. That should be your new name. Shorty._

"Hey!"

Rai-Gin chuckled at this. Devial glared daggers at the Pokemon, who grinned, sheepily at his creator.

_Rai-Gin thnks it's funny, and so do I. And the readers will too. Anyone, on with the story, yes?_

"Yes!"

"So, can Stripes or I go?" Rai-Gin asked again.

"Fine. Stripes can go, then you."

"Yes!"

"Glad that's over," I sighed to my friends.

"Same here," added Crash.

"So, now what do we do?"

"Now, you die," a voice said from behind us.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At the sound of the voice behind us. We turned. Standing behind us, was a tiger. The tiger looked a lot like Tiny Tiger did, which made Crash gasped, cuz he thought that it was Tiny, and he had come to kill him.

"Ah! It's Tiny!" Crash yelped.

"Tiny?" the tiger asked, shaking his head. "I'm not Tiny. That's my cousin. My name is Stripes Tiger."

"Stripes?" Coco echoed.

"That is right," he said.

"Devial's minion?" questioned Aku-Aku.

The tiger again, nodded. I flicked one of my yellow ears. This tiger looked tougher and harder then Len did. Well.. Okay, Len didn't looke tough at all, but Stripes did. He looked like he could crush me, Crash, or Coco, just like that! I gulped, but I pushed my fear down. I knew I was going to have to fight this tiger, and I wasn't going to let fear stop me.

"And you.." the tiger turned to look at me. "Are going back with me to Devial."

"Fat chance," I told him. "Not gonna happen."

"We'll see."

Stripes jumped at me, claws out. I jumped to one side, and did a spin move on him. Guess it came with being a Bandicoot. Spinning. Stripes shook it off, and tried to kick me. Again, I dodged, thank God. I then used Thunderbolt, cuz I could use Pokemon moves too, since I was part Pikachu, part Bandicoot. Stripes got hit, and went fying into the sky. I smirked.

"See ya!" I called.

"Nice work!" Coco said.

"Good job, mate," added Crash.

Aku-Aku and Rika-Rika nodded in agreement. I grinned, proundly. I made have just been made today, but I could already kick ass!


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Finally up-dating this story!**

**Pikachu: it's been 2 years.**

**Me: Pfft.. I finally got ideas.**

**Snivy: Well, that's good..**

**Me: Yep! Now, let's start.**

**XX**

Chapter 6

The others and I were kicking back, waiting to see what was going to happen next. The rest of the day was quiet. No evil monions of Devial coming to kill me. Crash was laying on the sand by the beach we were hanging out at, soring away. Coco was sitting besider her older brother, on her lab top, how it worked out here was a mystery to me. Crunch was a little wasy off lifting weights. Aku-Aku was watching us from leaning against a tree. Rika-Rika turned to look at me.

"Thunder," he began, and I turned my green eyes on him, wondering what he wanted. "I need to show you around the place while it's still quiet." He must have saw the look I gave him as he chuckled from it. "Don't worry, I'll protect you if anything happens."

"Alright," I sighed, seeing as how there was no way of me getting out of this. I stood up looking at the floating mask before me. "Let's go then."

Rika-Rika nodded and floated off away from the others, and I followed after the mask that had promised to protect me. And I hope he kept that promise.

XXX

Rika-Rika and I walked through the forest for a long time. I was starting to wonder if he really was going to show me everything about the island we were on. I put my hands behind my head and continued after the mask, whistling a small tune.

We pasted by many trees—that's all there was here. Trees left and right! What else was there for me to see besides that? I soon go my answer when the mask stopped and turned to face me.

"We're here."

"Here?" I glanced around. We were still in the forest, still had trees everywhere, same everything. What was the point of coming here? What was there to show me? "…And what's here, Rika?"

The floating mask sighed, and I thought I had asked one too many questions. Yet, there was a smile on the mask's face, showing me that he wasn't mad at me. He knew I would be asking so many questions. I mean, why wouldn't I? I was only just made today. Everything was new to me, of course I would be asking questions.

"You will see in good time Thunder," he replied, and turned back around so his back was facing me.

I stood there wondering that he meant by that. My green eyes scanned the forest once more out of boredom. There was nothing else to do while I waited for Rika to do… Whatever it was he was going to do.

I tapped my right foot on the ground, my arms crossed, my green eyes were narrowed as I stared at my mask friend. We had been waiting for hours and we _still _hadn't went anywhere!

"Rika, when are we gonna—"

"Now." He turned back to face me, a smile appeared, if a mask could even smile that was. "Come Thunder. Now that it is night, I will show you what I wanted to."

Staring at the mask in wonder, I followed after him, wondering just what he meant. What was so different now that he couldn't show me when it was daylight out? I figured I was going to find out the answer to my own question.

Rika-Rika floated on through the forest, glancing back now and then to make sure I was still following him. My long yellow tail twitched beside me as we stopped at a large building of some kind. It was large, gray color. I raised an eyebrow and turned to the mask beside me.

"What's this?"

"What I wanted to show you," he told me. "Come." He floated into the building and I had no choice but to follow him.

XXX

Rika and I walked for what seemed like more hours in the darkness of the building. My green eyes glowed in the darkness. It didn't bother me, as I could see pretty well in the dark. Still, it didn't make this place less creepy than it really was.

A hand shot out of the ground and grabbed my leg, I yelped as I was pulled onto the ground. The mask spun around to see what was going on. I kicked at whoever was holding onto my right foot. I made contact with the person as they yelped and let go of my leg. I quickly jumped to my feet, glaring at the person, or thing, whatever it was.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"My name is Sade," the person said. They stepped out of the shadows so we could see them better. It was another tiger, same as Stripes, only female. She had glowing yellow eyes that burned deep into my green eyes. "And I'm going to take you back to Devial."

"Try it," I growled.

"Very well," Sade replied, smirking. "You have been warned little one."

**XXX**

**Me: And that's where we end our little chapter!**

**Pikachu: With a cliff-hanger?**

**Me: Hey, I'm leaving soon to drive 8 fahking hours to see my Grandma.. I wanted to get this done before I left.**

**Pikachu: Whatever.**

**Snivy: Please read and review!**


End file.
